


True love doesn't hurt so bad.

by transam_phoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Against a Wall, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Spanish, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transam_phoenix/pseuds/transam_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean trabaja de mecánico en el viejo taller de Singer y cuida de su hermano pequeño Sammy, pero una banda de pandilleros le roba dinero constantemente. Dean hará lo que sea por su hermano pequeño, aunque eso implique ponerse en peligro. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Cas escondía unos ojos tan azules bajo las gafas de sol?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True love doesn't hurt so bad.

-No vayas con eso a clase -dijo Dean.

Estaban desayunando en casa, en unos minutos Sam tendría que ir al instituto y Dean bajaría al taller para trabajar. Sam se había puesto una sudadera roja.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó Sam, terminando los cereales.

-Sabes que tendrás problemas-respondió Dean, alargando un suspiro.

Dean se estaba refiriendo a uno de los pandilleros que estaba en ese instituto. Gabriel era el menor de los hermanos que formaban una pequeña banda que había en el barrio, sacaba dieces en todas las asignaturas y no por estudiar. Siempre encontraba la manera de copiar sin ser descubierto. Era el último año de instituto para Sam y al menos él ya no tendría que aguantar las gamberradas.

Dean no tenía ninguna queja de los pandilleros hasta hacía unos meses, cuando tres de ellos empezaron a repostar en su taller. Lucifer, Castiel y Gabriel solo tenían que enseñar la pistola para que Dean les rebajase el precio de la gasolina a la mitad o a cero. Sam le reñía porque los rumores decían que esa pistola ni siquiera la llevan cargada nunca, que solo es para asustar a la gente, que solo a los estúpidos les timan. Dean ganaba siempre esa discusión argumentando que no iba a apostar su vida ni la de su hermano a la dudable fiabilidad de unos rumores.

Sin embargo, ya no le salían las cuentas, cada vez había menos comida en el frigorífico. Si el viejo Bobby, ahora jubilado y viviendo a las afueras, se enterase de que se estaba dejando intimidar por tres idiotas… Probablemente le daría un golpe en la cabeza para que espabilase.

Sam estaba ahí sentado delante de él y no parecía dar su brazo a torcer. No, no se quitaría la sudadera.

-Cuando te compres un arma, puede que te haga caso -dijo el menor.

-Ya lo hemos hablado, Sam-se enfadó-. No pienso tener armas en casa, ¡de ninguna clase!

-Si no te impones, van a seguir robando-Sam se levantó y cogió su mochila.

-¿Crees que no lo sé, Sammy?-se levantó Dean, ya poco imponía su altura, pues el hermano menor le había alcanzado-. Pero no quiero rebajarme a eso, iré a la policía.

-Esa sí que es mala idea. Sabes que no harán nada, y si se enteran los capullos esos… Te pegarán una paliza, Dean. No quiero ni pensarlo-se tapó los ojos, triste por la posibilidad.

Dean le abrazó. Aquello les reconfortó a ambos.

-Tranquilo, encontraré la manera de librarme de ellos.

Con eso Sam se fue más tranquilo a clase, aunque Dean quedó igual. Aquella mañana se presentaron temprano esos hombres. El peor, sin duda alguna, era Lucifer. Era el mayor y el único que había estado en la cárcel. Luego estaba Castiel, aquel hombre era más joven, de la edad de Dean, y mantenía calmado al mayor. Gabriel no estaba, habría ido al instituto aquel día, tal vez a repartir marihuana entre los compañeros, porque a clase no entraba nada más que para los exámenes.

Dean salió de debajo del coche en el que estaba y se limpió con un trapo las manos caminando hacia ellos.

-Depósito lleno-espetó el mayor.

Castiel le miraba de arriba a abajo y no decía palabra. Luego desviaba la vista y eso era todo, todas las veces. Castiel llevaba gafas de sol siempre, pero Dean sabía que le miraba y eso le incomodaba, pero sentía que si tenía que dirigirse a alguno de los dos, lo menos peligroso era dirigirse a él.

-¿Me pagaréis esta vez?-Su voz sonó un tanto más apenada de lo que esperaba.

-¿Has oído, Cas?-rio Lucifer-. Creo que este chico quiere que le paguemos.

Castiel dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo. Se acercó a Dean y le echó todo el humo a la cara.

-Tienes cojones, lo admito-dijo Castiel, llevándose la mano al bolsillo-. Pensé que no tendría que sacar la pistola una segunda vez.

Dean se echó atrás, con las manos algo elevadas y mostrando las palmas.

-No quiero problemas, de verdad que no. Necesito el dinero, no alcanzo a cubrir ciertos gastos, ya era difícil antes de que empezaseis a repostar aquí… Por favor.

Castiel inclinó la cabeza a un lado, continuaba apuntándole. Los tres estaban en silencio. Dean ya estaba aguantando la respiración por los nervios. Castiel era más que consciente. Se debatió, pero no dio lugar a que nadie más lo supiera, nadie podía leer su expresión con los ojos ocultos tras esas gafas.

-Que sea medio depósito-sentenció, dándose la vuelta y guardando la pistola en los pantalones.

Dean alargó un suspiro, aliviado porque su vida no corriese peligro, pero triste por no conseguir prácticamente nada. Había sido humillado de nuevo. Y para colmo, Sam volvió a casa con la sudadera y el pelo llenos de pintura azul.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir. Decidió salir a pasear en lugar de dar vueltas en la cama. El taller estaba justo debajo de casa y tenía un cartel luminoso junto a la farola. Le gustaba apoyarse ahí los días de insomnio. Fue entonces cuando le vino una idea descabellada a la cabeza. Aquellos chicos no eran la única banda de la zona, antes peleaban con otra banda, cuando aún no habían establecido acuerdo en los territorios. Los grupos traficaban con secretos de sus rivales, así se aseguraban de que nadie molestase a los otros. Por supuesto, todo secreto tiene un precio. Dean pensaba que si conociese algo, algo sucio, o bastaba con algo de lo que alguno se avergonzase, podría hacer chantaje y que le pagasen lo que debían. También se conformaba con que no volviesen a pasar por su taller.

Era de locos, pero tenía que hacer algo.

Al día siguiente, después de la hora de comer, le dijo a Sam que iría a buscar una pieza para el coche que estaba arreglando. No soportaba mentir a Sam, pero era mejor así, no quería preocuparle. Condujo el Impala hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, allí estaría Crowley. No conocía su verdadero nombre, pero así llamaban al cabecilla de la banda.

Una chica, pelirroja y con la palabra Abbadon tatuada en el cuello, le acompañó a donde estaba aquel maleante.

-Este chico está interesado en secretos-dijo ella. El hombre enarcó una ceja con interés e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Preguntó Crowley, acomodándose en su asiento y ofreciéndole uno a Dean.

-Hace varias semanas que unos chicos me están robando… Quiero que dejen de hacerlo.

-Ya veo… Y necesitas algo con lo que recuperar el status quo, ¿no es así?-Dean asintió con la cabeza gacha-. Bien, sé de un pequeño dato de utilidad, algo que solo sé yo, el afectado y ciertos miembros de su familia de especial selección… Pero deberás pagar por el secreto.

-¿Quién es ese afectado?

-Cas… Se hace llamar.

-Estoy dispuesto a pagar, tengo algo de dinero.

-Amigo, no tienes el dinero suficiente para pagar el secreto peor guardado. Vas a pagarme de otra manera.

-¿Y de qué otra forma voy a pagar si no?-Aquí ya se empezó a preocupar. ¿Era muy tarde para echarse atrás?

-¿Me harías un favor?

-¿Qué?

-Yo había pensado en una posición de rodillas y una caída de pantalones-sonreía con perversión y malicia.

Dean se levantó con algo de miedo. No estaba dispuesto a prostituirse, era lo que le faltaba por oír. Balbuceaba una respuesta torpe en forma de negación cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Cas.

-Menos mal que he seguido a este niño desde que se le ocurrió desafiarme. Debo confesar que no pensé que llegase tan lejos-luego se giró a mirar a la chica-. Gracias, Abby.

La chica miró a Crowley con vergüenza en los ojos.

-Secretos-se excusó.

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo -gruñó el hombre-. Y respecto a esta situación, creo que mi casi desliz justifica tu invasión de territorio. ¿Paz?

-Paz-sonrió Castiel. Luego agarró a Dean por el brazo y se le llevó de allí.

Abrió la puerta del Impala y le mandó sentarse, después se subió en el asiento del copiloto y le ordenó conducir. Llegaron hasta terreno neutro, un descampado en mitad de la ciudad que separaba los dos barrios. Castiel le dijo que apagase el motor, bajó su ventanilla y se encendió un cigarro. Dean esperaba que en cualquier momento le bajase del coche y le pegase hasta dejarle inconsciente. Después seguramente, se llevaría el coche y le dejaría allí. En su lugar, ocurrió esto.

-Tú hermano va al mismo instituto que el mío-dijo Castiel, Dean solo asintió-. Me lo dijo anoche, también me contó que le tiró un cubo de pintura azul. Le pagas los estudios tú, ¿a que sí?-Dean volvió a asentir-. A partir de mañana te pagaré la gasolina. No quiero más misiones suicidas, ¿entendido?-Dean asintió por tercera vez.

Entonces Castiel rompió a reír. Las gafas de sol reflejaban la luz de la calle. Sostuvo el cigarro entre los labios y sacó la pistola, le quitó el cargador y le enseñó que estaba vacío. Parecía estar llamándole estúpido a la cara, pero Dean no dijo nada. Castiel guardó el arma, dio una calada y echó el humo.

-La primera vez pensé que eras un puto cobarde, pero joder… ¡Has ido a ver a Crowley!-Seguía riendo-. Me has puesto cachondo, rubio.

Dean se sonrojó. Estaba aliviado porque nada malo fuese a pasar y todo estuviese solucionado, pero no entendía nada.

-Te diré un secreto y tú a mí uno. Tendremos el trato echo. Ni un solo contacto con ese lado de la ciudad, yo te pago. Nada de problemas. ¿Suena bien?

-Suena bien.

-Tú primero.

Las únicas cosas que a Dean se le pasaba por la cabeza eran los maltratos de su padre, la muerte de su madre… Cosas feas que deben quedarse en la familia y que no le confiaría a Castiel así como así. Indagó un poco en sus vergüenzas. Entonces recordó a Rhonda.

-Tenía diecinueve años. Una chica con la que salí me hizo ponerme sus braguitas. Me gustó -dijo sin más, no queriendo dramatizar ni darle importancia, así puede que Cas no se riese de él.

-¿Eres gay o solo te gusta travestirte?-ladeó una sonrisa.

-Solo fue una vez. Y no, no soy gay… Pero tampoco hetero.

-Bueno-dio una calada y tiró el cigarro por la ventana-, yo si lo soy. Eso era lo que iba a contarte Crowley.

Dean no hubiese supuesto jamás algo parecido. De repente entendió todas aquellas miradas de arriba a abajo que Castiel le echaba en el taller y se acomodó en el asiento con inquietud.

-Espera no haber creado problemas con eso…-trató de cambiar de tema, desviando la vista.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, guapo-Castiel se quitó las gafas y atrajo el rostro de Dean desde el mentón.

Dean vio por primera vez aquellos ojos azules. Le hipnotizaron, parecían los de un ángel. Creaban un contraste hermoso con la piel morena de Castiel y tentaban para no dejar de mirarlos nunca. Eran los ojos más bonitos que Dean había visto nunca. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para volver a ponerse recto en el asiento y con las manos en el volante. Castiel río otra vez.

-No te rías de mí.

-Lo siento, me gustas. Incluso si yo a ti no-dijo con una sonrisa-. Me encantaría echarte un polvo. Es demasiado fácil sonrojarte.

Dean estaba completamente rojo, esa forma de hablar era demasiado para él, le descolocaba.

-¿Tienes que hablar así? Me siento incómodo…

-Lo siento, no sé hablar de otra manera. Dime, ¿tengo alguna posibilidad contigo?

Dean dejó de mirarle, tímido, con las manos en el volante otra vez.

-Tengo que volver, Sam no sabe que estoy aquí y le he dejado a cargo de la gasolinera…

Castiel sonrió, pues Dean no había contestado con un no rotundo. Se puso las gafas y subió la ventanilla. Le dijo que arrancase el coche, que le contase a Sam que había hablado con él y de ahí el olor a tabaco, que habían llegado a un acuerdo. Al principio, a Sam no le gustó nada que Dean le hubiese mentido o corrido algún peligro. Luego simplemente le abrazó con fuerza y se alegró de que todo hubiese salido bien. Ninguno esperaba que de nuevo apareciesen a llenar el depósito a la mañana siguiente.

Castiel le pagó en metálico. Se bajó las gafas de sol lo justo y necesario para guiñarle un ojo.

-Aún espero una respuesta.

Dean se empezaba a sentir alagado por esos ojos que le observaban y se habían fijado en él. ¿Podría ser que detrás de esa fachada hubiese un chico encantador? Por favor, que así fuera.

-No sé, Cas, yo…

-Me portaré bien, lo prometo-dijo-. Solo un paseo. Nos cogeremos de la mano y tomaremos batidos de cereza-rio.

Dean debía de haberse vuelto loco, pero dijo que sí. Hacía mucho que nadie flirteaba con él, que nadie le tocaba ni se tomaba interés. A nadie le gustaba un chico pobre lleno de grasa de motor. Igual que a nadie le gustaba un pandillero que iba por ahí amenazando a gente con una pistola descargada.

Era de noche, Dean salió solo una vez que se aseguró de que Sam dormía. Castiel estaría esperando abajo. Condujeron hasta el descampado, se bajaron del coche y se tumbaron en el césped, mirando las estrellas.

-¿Qué harás cuando entre a la universidad?

Aquella pregunta no la esperaba.

-Me quedaré aquí, trabajando, como siempre. Con eso es con lo que pago todo. ¿Por qué eres pandillero? ¿Por qué el arma?

Castiel rio.

-El arma es cosa de Lucifer. Y prefiero llevarla yo a que la lleve él, como comprenderás. Mi hermano Miguel es el mayor, el empezó a formar la banda para seguir los pasos de papá después de muerto. Lucifer le siguió el rollo, pero la jodió cuando se empezó a manejar con la navaja. Ahora es él el cabecilla, estoy metido en esto porque no conozco otra cosa. Ellos son los que me dan de comer, y uno no muerde la mano del que te da de comer.

-Yo tengo la custioda de Sam desde los dieciocho. Esto fue lo mejor que nos pudimos permitir, pero no me quedaré siempre. El viejo Singer está a las afueras, cuando haya reunido suficiente dinero, después de que Sam consiga la beca, me iré con él.

-Serás el mismo mecánico, pero a las fueras… No es mala idea. El viejo Singer…-rio-. Ese tipo se hacía respetar. Ni siquiera Crowley se metía con él. Cuando te dejó a ti a cargo del taller, supe que serías buena gente-alargó un suspiro-. Siento haberte robado.

-Yo también-bromeó-. ¿Te largarías de aquí?

Castiel le miró y se recostó de lado. Le acarició el brazo hasta cogerle de la mano, entrelazando los dedos.

-¿Es una proposición?-se insinuó, aproximándose lentamente. A Dean se le erizó la piel, entrecerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca. Se besaron despacio, humedecieron los labios con los del otro, acabaron por jugar sus lenguas mientras se acariciaban la cintura y la espalda. Varios minutos pasaron en un silencio que solo era interrumpido por sus respiraciones y no por palabras. Se acurrucaron el uno con el otro hasta que ya era muy tarde en la noche-. Deja que conduzca, te llevaré a casa. Tienes que dormir.

Dean musitó algo ininteligible y luego le dio las llaves, el pobre estaba muerto de sueño. Tendría que dormir la siesta en el descanso.

…

-¿A dónde fuiste anoche?

Sam lo preguntó a la hora de comer, con la mirada clavada en el plato. Mierda. Pensaba que estaba durmiendo. Dean tragó el bocado que había dado y bebió agua.

-¿Te has metido en líos?-Insistió Sam.

Dean respiró hondo.

-No. Salí con Cas…-confesó-. Por favor, deja que me explique antes de decir nada. No es lo que parece…-observó a Sam cruzarse de brazos y morderse la lengua-. Sam…

-Hace dos días te apuntaba con un arma y nos robaba. Ahora sales con él. Está todo claro-hablaba cortante.

-Sam por favor…-se frotó el rostro-. ¿De verdad me crees tan idiota? ¿Por qué me juzgas así? Sí, eres un genio a la hora de estudiar, y te encanta y doy todo lo que tengo para que puedas hacer lo que yo jamás podré. Deja de cuestionar cada cosa que hago y confía un poco en mí, ¿quieres?

Sam se quedó en silencio.

-Lo siento…

-No pasa nada-suspiró-. Sé que te preocupas por mí… Pero te digo que no hay de qué preocuparse. ¿Vale? He podido conocer a ese hombre, y es bueno. Está metido en toda esa mierda porque son su familia, porque no conoce otra cosa y… Nadie más sabe que es gay, así que te agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie.

Aquello Sam podía entenderlo, pues sabía el infierno que pasó Dean cuando su padre se enteró de que también le gustaban los chicos además de las chicas. Menos mal que aquel hombre ya no tenía su custodia. También era consciente de que ir pregonando una orientación sexual en ese barrio podría ser peligroso.

-Te prometo que nadie lo sabrá por mí, Dean.

-Gracias, pequeño.

-Pero oye, ya que salís juntos… ¿Podrías dejarle caer que su hermano Gabriel me deje en paz?

Dean rio.

-Puedo intentarlo.

…

Llevaban una semana escapándose por las noches al descampado. Un par de veces, Cas llegó a entrar a casa y saludó a Sam. Fue una semana de largos paseos, largos besos, conocerse, reír, beber… Y nada más. Hasta que Sam le dijo que iba a quedarse a dormir en casa de un compañero de clase, que se quedarían hasta tarde preparando un examen. Dean le dejó en la puerta de casa de aquel chico y le deseó suerte. Inmediatamente después volvió a casa más veloz que una bala, Castiel ya estaría en la esquina, esperándole como siempre.

-Dean, ¿dónde estabas?-Dean salió del coche sonriendo-. ¿No vamos al descampado?

-No, esta noche no. Sube, tengo una sorpresa.

Abrieron la puerta y subieron las escaleras desde el taller hasta el apartamento. Castiel no se extrañó por que la casa estuviese en silencio, Sam siempre solía ir a dormir a esa hora si no tenía nada que estudiar. Entonces, cuando Dean hubo cerrado la puerta, besó a Cas con fuerza.

-Dean, ¿y…?

-No está -sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su dentadura, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿No está?-se alegró.

-Y tengo condones y lubricante en mi mesita de noche…-Insinuó a su oído.

Castiel le agarró y le puso contra la pared bruscamente, besándole el cuello.

-Me encanta cuando hablas sucio…-empezaron a tirar de la ropa del otro, tropezando consigo mismos de camino al dormitorio-. Joder, Dean, que ganas tengo de follarte…

-Querrás decir de hacerme el amor-se burló.

-Yo te hago lo que tú quieras, pecas-le mordisqueó el labio.

Se habían quitado los zapatos, las camisas y las camisetas. Sus torsos estaban desnudos cuando Castiel empujó a Dean contra la pared. Se siguieron besando, desabrochando impacientemente los vaqueros del otro, tomando en la mano más hábil la erección por encima de la ropa interior. Castiel ondeaba las caderas entre sus piernas y se echaba hacia atrás para quitarle a Dean los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Después dejó que Dean le quitase a él los suyos. Todo se amontonaba en el suelo a su alrededor mientras ellos se besaban frenéticamente. Daban traspiés torpes hasta el dormitorio, Cas le empujó al colchón.

-¿Dónde está ese lubricante?-Preguntó, de pie y firme frente a él, sonriendo lascivamente.

-En la mesita de noche-señaló Dean desde la cama, impaciente y excitado, con una mezcla de incertidumbre y de ansia en el cuerpo-. Segundo cajón.

Castiel se apresuró a coger los objetos, arrodillándose en el suelo frente a la mesita y rebuscando en el cajón, apartando la ropa interior bajo la que estaban escondidos.

Volvió a ponerse de pie teniendo un preservativo en una mano y el lubricante en la otra. Dean estaba desnudo y dispuesto, esperándole en la cama con la respiración agitada y las piernas entreabiertas, apoyándose en sus antebrazos. Castiel se le quedó mirando, Dean también le miraba tragando saliva.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Dean.

Castiel sonrió relamiéndose.

-Joder, qué bueno estás…-Dean desvió la mirada por ese comentario y Cas ya no pudo contenerse, dejó caer las cosas en el colchón y gateó sobre Dean-. Voy a comerte, eres irresistible.

-Cas… ngh…-Dean contuvo sus gemidos cuando Castiel empezó a lamerle los pezones, succionando ligeramente con los labios, mordisqueando apenas. Su boca dibujó un sendero a través de su pecho, su abdomen, sus caderas… Le hizo desesperar a propósito y entonces se detuvo antes de rozar su erección.

-Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?-sonrió, Dean se estremeció, pero quedó en silencio-. ¿No respondes? Me ha dado la impresión de que quieres que haga algo… No sé el qué…

-Cállate, cállate-dijo Dean, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tímido y vergonzoso.

Para Cas era terriblemente excitante que Dean pudiese decir cosas sucias, precisamente porque Dean nunca las diría. Era más que consciente de que le estaba torturando, pero podía asegurar que a Dean le gustaba.

-Vamos, Dean… ¿Cómo voy a saber qué tengo que hacer si no me lo dices?

-Lo sabes perfectamente, hijo de…-gruñó, pero seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer, ni siquiera terminó de decir aquella palabrota-. Cas…-sollozó.

-¿Sí…?

-Por favor…-jadeó-. Co… Cómeme…

Dean dijo aquello en voz baja, sonrojado, totalmente desesperado, sin poder abrir los ojos. Maldiciéndole porque no sabía que pudiese gustarle tanto que alguien le controlase de esa forma. Castiel alargó su brazo para acariciarle suavemente el rostro mientras lamía su glande. Le tomó de la mano entrelazando los dedos y continuó abarcando todo su miembro en la boca.

Dean agarró las sábanas y la mano de Castiel. Dio una bocanada de aire formando una o con sus labios, después dejó escapar un gemido gutural. Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie le tocaba. Además, Castiel era muy hábil con su boca. Eso le hizo preguntarse con cuántos hombres habría estado, a cuántos habría hecho lo que estaba haciendo ahora para llegar a tal nivel de destreza.

Entonces Cas paró, no en seco, sino gradualmente para luego volver a su altura. Le miró directamente a los ojos. ¿Cómo alguien podía tener esos ojos tan preciosos, tan azules? Al mismo tiempo Cas se prendaba del verde esmeralda en la mirada de Dean. Ambos se preguntaban a la vez hasta que punto apreciaría el otro la belleza en sí mismo y en la del hombre al que miraba. Castiel sostuvo las muñecas de Dean por encima de su cabeza. La respiración del más joven se agitó más aún. La yema de los dedos de Castiel acarició suavemente la muñeca, el antebrazo, pasó por la axila y recorrió la curva inapreciable de su costado hasta la cadera. Le encantaba el cuerpo de Dean.

-No tienes que prestar tanta atención a cada centímetro-dijo Dean, casi sorprendido de tanto esmero y observación.

-¿Ah, no?-Dijo Castiel con cierto desdén oculto-. Pero yo quiero… ¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar hasta que se repita este acontecimiento? ¿No tengo derecho a disfrutarlo al máximo?

-Sí, pero yo también estoy aquí. Cuenta al menos con mi opinión, ¿no te parece?

Castiel rio ante ese comentario. Le llamó adorable, reconociendo su razón. Le abrazó de la cadera y rodó en la cama hasta que Dean quedó encima de él. Dean se acomodó entre sus piernas.

-Tócame, Dean-pidió-. Seguro que tú me tocas como nadie lo ha hecho antes…

Qué forma tan ligera de traducir un te quiero, fue como si Dean lo leyera entre líneas junto a un confío en ti y un nadie me ha hecho el amor, otro quiero que seas la excepción a mi larga lista de amantes indiferentes y encuentros fríos ocasionales, y una pizca de por favor y gracias. Pero la manera en que Castiel lo dijo de seguro fue la mejor, y Dean le complació en todo. Primero besó sus labios con la inocencia con la que solo Dean podía besar, después y sin romper el beso, le envolvió en caricias con sus manos grandes pero algo inseguras. Dean descendió dando cortos besos, efímeros, hasta llegar a su erección, la que curiosamente trató con la misma suavidad con la que había tratado sus labios. Dean tenía una forma espectacular de practicar sexo oral, y no por ser sucio, sino más bien lo contrario. No succionaba, no hacía sonidos obscenos con su garganta, lo cual ya de por sí es difícil de controlar. Dean le tragaba con disfrute, sin prisa y sin pausa, con cierta delicadeza incluso. Castiel podía imaginar que tantos cuidados, llegados a un punto, le impacientarían y, o bien acabaría por masturbarse y eyacular en su cara y su boca, o bien acabaría por follarle él mismo la garganta. Sin embargo, de momento Castiel no tenía queja ninguna de esos labios carnosos y enrojecidos. Más bien no. Y enredaba los dedos largos en su cabello rubio.

Dean paró, gimió agudamente. Castiel clavó la vista en él y le preguntó si estaba bien, inmediatamente después se percató de dónde tenía Dean su mano libre. Iba más allá de su miembro y de sus testículos. Castiel tiró de él con brusquedad y Dean volvió a gemir en consecuencia, sacando el dedo de su interior, quedando debajo. Cas cogió el lubricante y se echó una buena cantidad en la mano diestra, la puso sobre la entrada de Dean y este se aferró a su brazo con ahínco.

-Sí, Cas…

Atento a su rostro, sus gestos y su voz, Castiel metió el dedo corazón con cautela. Hundió la cara en la piel de Dean al descubrir la estrechez, se esforzó por dilatarle antes de meter el dedo índice también. Dean ahogó un grito. Cas abrió los dedos, los cerró, los volvió a abrir, los movió como pudo y progresivamente para no hacerle daño a Dean.

-Cas… Por favor…

Supo lo que quería decir. Sacó sus dedos lentamente, buscó el condón entre las sábanas y se lo puso lo más rápido que pudo, embadurnándose más de aquel lubricante. Se recolocó entre las piernas de Dean, separándolas y presionando y restregando su miembro contra el ano de Dean. Dean alzó un poco las caderas, buscando más de ese contacto, suplicando por sentirle dentro. Cuando le penetró, fue una liberación para ambos.

Conforme Castiel entraba en él, más le abrazaba su interior.

-Dean…-jadeó Castiel-. Tienes que relajarte, me asfixias…

-Lo siento… Es que… -Dean respiraba con dificultad. No es que doliera, es que estaba tremendamente excitado y eso provocaba las contracciones de su entrada-. Me gusta mucho… ¿Puedes moverte, Cas?

Castiel soltó una risa entre dientes, un siseo que presagiaba que iba a hacer algo brusco. Efectivamente así fue, se apegó todo lo posible a las caderas de Dean, se apretó contra él, clavándose en su interior mientras le abrazaba para luego levantarle en peso y que acabase sentado en su regazo. Dean le rodeó la nuca y los hombros con los brazos. Contraía los dedos de los pies entre otros músculos a destacar, gimiendo y luego recuperando el aliento. Una vez en esa posición, Cas agarró el culo de Dean entre sus dedos, enrojeciendo y blanqueando la piel que presionaba, separando las nalgas de tan suculento trasero. Dean sentía cómo Cas tiraba de los pliegues de su entrada así, abriéndole. Sus piernas le rodeaban igual que lo hacían sus brazos. Entonces Cas le elevó tan solo un par de centímetros, sujetándole, bajándole de nuevo después. La fricción en el interior de Dean era maravillosa. Dean comenzó a gemir rota y agudamente en su oído, pronunciando su nombre alargando la vocal y convirtiendo la s en siseos interminables prueba de su agitada respiración. 

-Muévete Dean…-pidió Cas. 

-Ngh… No puedo…-sollozó, pues realmente era incapaz de moverse. 

-Joder…-se quejó en un gruñido y volvió a esforzarse por levantarle en peso. Le estampó contra la pared del cuarto. Dean seguía abrazado a él como un koala cuando sintió el tacto frío por toda la espalda y la penetración una vez más profunda. Se sentía torpe por no tener apenas práctica y Castiel era tan bueno en lo que hacía-. Dean… ¿Cuanto hace que no…? 

-¡Calla!-chilló, pues le daba mucha vergüenza. Castiel vio en esa inocencia y sensibilidad una oportunidad que aprovecharía. Le lamió la oreja, la mordió, haciéndole estremecer-. No… ngh… Ah… Ahh… 

-Dímelo…-arremetió contra él con autoridad en sus acciones, su voz y su mirada. Dean no habría imaginado nunca cómo esos ojos angelicales podrían ser tan dominantes. 

-Ahh…-gemía, su voz estaba completamente rota y resultaba exquisito-. Cas… 

-Ya quieres correrte… ¿verdad?-jadeó Castiel, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo acelerado, apoyándose en la pared mientras cargaba con su peso. Golpeaba su próstata y Dean gritaba de placer. Pronto Cas sintió una humedad repentina salpicándole, el rostro de Dean era la perfección personalizada. Tenía los ojos en blanco, manchaba su abdomen y el de Cas de una leche espesa. Realmente hacía tiempo que nadie le atendía como es debido-. Qué bonito eres, Dean… Te quiero… 

Dean abrió los ojos con sorpresa, todavía aturdido, aletargado. No alcanzaba a comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Castiel seguía sosteniéndole, aguantando su peso, dentro de él. ¿Se atrevía a decir eso después de un orgasmo prematuro? Ni siquiera supo responder ni reaccionar como es debido, su estado no se lo permitía. Castiel salió de él y le ayudó a ponerse en pie, apoyar los pies en el suelo sin tambalearse. Le temblaron algo las piernas, nada más, pero era suficiente para que Castiel se embelesara con su imagen. 

-No sonrías así…-masculló Dean-. Me da vergüenza… 

-A ti todo te da vergüenza -sonrió más ampliamente-. Joder, Dean, recupérate pronto, estoy muy excitado… 

Dean le miró de arriba a abajo, comprobando que era más que cierto. Las dos palabras que había pronunciado Castiel retumbaban en su mente. Dean le cogió de la mano y se sentó en la cama, teniéndole ahora de pie delante de él. Le acariciaba el abdomen, las caderas, las nalgas. Se inclinó a meterse en la boca uno de sus testículos y mientras le quitó el condón con la mano. 

-Dean, ¿qué…?-Quiso una explicación. 

-Estoy limpio, ¿y tú?-Con esas pocas palabras estaba dándole toda la seguridad que necesitaba y pedía una misma respuesta. Castiel asintió con el ceño fruncido. Dean tiró el condón al suelo y se metió su miembro en la boca. Esa húmeda y cálida cavidad no tenía punto de comparación con el estrangulador plástico-. Cas… ¿Cómo quieres que…? 

Ante la pregunta Castiel no dudó en si inhibirse. Además la situación no es que le diese el lujo de autocensurarse. 

-¿Terminar? Joder, Dean… quiero tantas formas… Me encantaría mancharte la cara y el cuello… Pero también la boca y que bebieses todo… Y ya no hablemos de ese precioso trasero que tienes… No preguntes porque lo quiero todo de ti, pequeño, lo quiero todo-selló sus palabras con un beso. Dean correspondió, Cas se inclinaba lentamente sobre él. Sus miradas se encontraron al separarse sus labios. 

-Dos años…-susurró Dean. Al principio Castiel no le entendió, le llevó tres segundos comprender que ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que alguien le tocó por última vez-. Y… yo también te quiero Cas…-se ruborizó. 

-Dean…-Castiel se esforzó por besarle todo lo dulcemente que sabía besar-. ¿Puedo volver a entrar? 

Dean asintió y Cas se hizo hueco entre sus piernas, volver a esa estrechez le hizo gemir como no había gemido en toda la noche. Besó a Dean, conteniendo así los gemidos entre los labios, sin cesar en el frenesí de sus caderas. Cogió su mano, entrelazaron los dedos con fuerza. Castiel no iba a tardar mucho más en alcanzar el clímax y la sola idea de hacerlo dentro de tan hermoso chico le acercaba más al orgasmo. Gritó más y más hasta que quedó en silencio unos segundos, aguantando la respiración en el primer espasmo que dio su cuerpo contra Dean. Un gemido gutural, y otro espasmo, y otro gemido gutural.

-Dean… Dean…

Se abrazaron y trataron de recuperar el aliento. Dean le besó a duras penas, queriendo pero sin poder hacerlo como es debido por falta de aire. Aunque para Castiel fue perfecto. Le ayudó a levantarse, sus piernas flaquearon y Cas le sostuvo.

-Vamos a la ducha, ¿de acuerdo?

Dean asintió. Se metieron juntos en el pequeño espacio, de pie y bajo el grifo abierto. Dean se enjabonó con cierto pudor, Castiel sonreía feliz de hacer un gesto tan cotidiano como aquel acompañado de Dean. Este se sorprendió cuando Castiel le rodeó con la toalla y le frotó los hombros, la espalda y los riñones con ella para que se calentara. Nunca le habían hecho eso, no que él recordase. Aunque sí que secaba a Sam así cuando era un niño, y sintió la necesidad de devolverle el gesto a Castiel. 

-¿Quieres agua?-Preguntó Dean.

-Sí, me muero de sed-caminó hasta la cocina-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es que…-sirvió dos vasos-. Extrañaba esta sensación…

Después de beber casi de un solo trago, Castiel le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cuál?

-Pues… Amor, supongo. Seguridad.


End file.
